


Illusion of Control

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dom Simon Lewis, Eventual Fluff, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Smut, Sub Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Jace had always considered himself to be full of power. It was almost expected of him - as a man and a shadowhunter - to be the one to take control of any situation, to be the knight in shining armor to whoever needed saving.It wasn’t until he met Simon that he realized just how much he needed that feeling of submission to get through his days.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Illusion of Control

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #3 - I chose _Breathplay_. 
> 
> Please mind the tags and remember that everything written in this fic was previously agreed upon by _both_ parties. Enjoy and read responsibly!

Jace had always considered himself to be full of power. It was almost expected of him - as a man and a shadowhunter - to be the one to take control of any situation, to be the knight in shining armor to whoever needed saving. He had gladly stepped into that role in his day to day life and never thought much about what it would feel like to be weak. It wasn’t until he met Simon that he realized just how much he needed that feeling of submission to get through his days. 

Which was how he ended up flat on his back in the backroom of an empty warehouse, Simon’s slick fingers probing deep inside of him, his knees pushed into his chest. He loved when Simon had him like that - completely at the vampire’s mercy - because it meant that he didn’t have to think, even if just for a little. He trusted Simon to take care of him even as he was ripping him apart. 

Jace let out a deep groan as a curled finger brushed against his prostate but it was muffled by Simon’s hand across his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nose, his arousal making it that much harder to intake the oxygen his body said he needed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. If anything, his moans grew louder as Simon pulled his fingers out to roll a condom onto his hardened cock. 

“You still want me to--” Jace nodded before Simon could even finish, not wanting the hand on his mouth to disappear for an answer. Simon eyed Jace thoroughly, his gaze seemingly taking in just how wrecked Jace looked splayed against the hard floor, how his pale skin contrasted with the darkness of the cement. 

“Please,” Jace begged but it was barely audible through the steady press of Simon’s fingers on his lips. Jace could almost feel Simon drawing the power out of him, replacing it with arousal and  _ need _ . 

Simon nodded slowly before asking in a stern voice Jace was only familiar with when Simon loomed over him like a dark promise, “What do you do if you need me to stop?” Jace dropped the stele gripped tightly in his hand and the clang as it hit the floor reverberated through the empty room. “My good boy,” Simon praised as he handed the object back to Jace, assisting him as he wrapped his fingers back around it. Jace was incapable of holding back his pathetic whimper when Simon called him the name that first brought him to his knees, even less now when he was giving himself to his partner so earnestly. 

Jace nodded eagerly and hissed as Simon pushed into him, making sure Jace could take his entire length before giving his partner one more chance to back out of their plan. Jace didn’t even consider to possibility. He pulled Simon closer with the legs now wrapped around his waist and breathed deeply through his nose. 

His breathing shallowed with every achingly slow thrust and with his mouth covered, Jace felt his chest start to simmer. His knuckles turned white as their grip on the stele tightened and he thought he would break if Simon stopped so soon. He watched Simon’s eyes as they kept gravitating toward the stele, his grip loosening on Jace’s mouth as if he was waiting for Jace to change his mind. 

In sheer, sudden frustration, Jace wrapped his fingers around Simon’s wrist and pressed his hand more insistently to his mouth. Simon’s eyes widened as Jace pushed his hand up so that it was covering his nose, but he seemed to take the hint as his thumb squeezed Jace’s nostrils shut. Jace felt like he could explode at the feeling that coursed through him. He was giving every semblance of power he might have had over to Simon and trusted him implicitly to take care of him. 

If that wasn’t love, Jace hadn’t known what was. 

Jace let the feeling of helplessness flow through his body; his muscles relaxed with every passing second, his eyes fluttering shut as his chest yearned for air. His stomach flipped like the most exhilarating roller coaster he had ever ridden and his heart stuttered as Simon’s cock angled just right and rubbed against his prostate. He focused all of his attention on maintaining his grip on the stele, not wanting the haze of vulnerability to burst by a simple mistake. 

He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears and when his eyes started to lose their focus, his free hand reached for Simon’s bicep. He scratched at the skin, trailing his hand down to Simon’s wrist - a lame attempt to pull the hand away - but Simon wouldn’t let him. An unexpected surge of panic shot through Jace but it did nothing to dampen the arousal that came from the rapid thrusts of Simon’s cock. 

The pleasure building up inside of him was more intense than any he had ever felt before. He could feel his cock pulsing against his stomach, a wetness spreading over his abdomen with each brush of Simon’s length against his most sensitive spot. His lungs were scorching with every passing second and it was as if nothing surrounded him but utter bliss and his partner’s control. 

Simon pressed his lips to Jace’s cheek, sliding them to his ear to whisper, “Come for me and I’ll let you breathe.” Jace’s world exploded in white, stars appearing in place of the blurry figure that once took up his vision. A broken, wrecked sob was muffled into the hand squeezing his mouth and nose shut. At the sound, the obstruction disappeared and Jace gasped the essential air into his lungs, grasping onto Simon’s shoulders and back as if he needed him to survive. 

Jace’s body shook with ecstasy as he came, slower and longer than he ever had before. It was as if hours passed with Simon whispering praises into his ears, barely discernible over the throb of his heartbeat that still echoed in them. His body twitched in pleasurable aftershocks as Simon continued his thrusts. Jace barely noticed when his partner finished inside of him, only realizing he had come when their legs tangled and their chests pressed together, rising and falling in perfect synchrony. 

Gentle fingers filtered through Jace’s damp hair as Simon whispered, “Can you talk?” Jace nodded but couldn’t bring himself to break the comfortable silence just yet. He wanted to bask in the feeling out complete submission until he had no chance but to put on his usual facade again. Simon peppered soft kisses on his lips and continued to stroke his hair as Jace came down from the highest of highs he had ever experienced. 

“That was--” Jace took a deep breath, his mind already filled with fond memories of when Simon controlled his ability to do just that, and a satisfying chill raced through him. 

“Yeah,” Simon agreed with a rewarding hum as he pressed one last chaste kiss to Jace’s chapped lips. “Let’s get you home,” Simon offered and Jace couldn’t think of a better place to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/Malec)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
